


Here, at the End of All Things

by Jen



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-18
Updated: 2009-11-18
Packaged: 2017-10-03 07:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen/pseuds/Jen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Immediately post-NFA, Spike and Angel seek a final resolution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here, at the End of All Things

The legions of hell were advancing down the alley, but Spike was studying Angel instead.  You had to hand it to him, he thought grudgingly.  Cool as a cucumber in the face of certain death.  No waffling, no boo-hooing.  All business.  A real champion.

 

He’d always admired Angel.  It felt safe to admit it now. 

 

And suddenly Spike found himself needing one last connection.  Because he knew he wouldn’t get another chance.                 

“Angel.”

 

“Spike.”

 

“Just so we’re clear about one thing.” 

 

Angel raised an eyebrow. 

 

“It’s cavemen.  _Obviously_.”

 

In the dark and rain and death, they smiled at each other.


End file.
